Tanpa Perlu Alasan
by Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29
Summary: First fic RIngo "Kau kembali Karin..." "Kalau Suzuka adalah wujud asliku, lalu Karin itu wujud apa? Wujud palsu? Atau sekedar topeng belaka?" OOC gak pandai bikin summary


A/N: Hahahaha… ini fanfic pertama Ringo di fandom KK & KKC, thanks berat buat Nitsuki~

A/N 2: Oh ya, Professor Kirihiko Karasuma adalah tokoh favorit Ringo. Jadi tiap kali ada fanfic Kamichama Karin dengan professor Karasuma itu PASTI fanfic bikinan Ringo. Beda dengan Nitsuki yang setia sama couple KazuRin #kena pukul pake gagang sapu sama Nitsuki dan kena sagitta solice sama Kazune

Disclaimed: Kamichama Karin hanyalah milik Koge Donbo-sensei, bukan milik Ringo!

Tanpa Perlu Alasan

Karin menatap langit, dia segera berlari menuju sebuah rumah mungil tempat dia dibesarkan sebelum dia bertemu dengan Kazune dan Himeka.

"Kau kembali Karin..."

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya "Ya bibi, sesuai perintah bibi. Karin kembali" wanita tua itu mendengus "Bagus, kelihatannya kepergianmu ke Tokyo tidak membawa pengaruh buruk selain cara berpakaianmu"

Wanita itu melempar sebuah kimono berwarna merah cherry dengan obi hijau kepadanya "Pakai itu, kutunggu kau di ruang makan"

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk mengenakan kimono yang diberikan bibinya, dia segera menuju ruang makan.

"Karin, bibi mendengar kabar yang tidak bagus"

Gadis itu menatap bibinya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti "Kabar apa?" wanita itu menghela nafas "Katanya kau jatuh cinta kepada klonning itu" mendengar ucapan sang bibi, gadis berambut light brown itu terkejut, iris green emerald-nya membulat "D- dari mana bibi..."

"Dari kami"

Suara itu mengejutkannya, gadis itu menatap ke belakang. Dimana suara itu berasal, gadis itu terperanjat saat melihat kedua pria itu "A- ah..."

Dua orang pria berdiri di dekat pintu, seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Kazune menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Seorang pria lain menatapnya dengan agak sinis.

Gadis itu berdiri sambil menatap mereka bergantian, kemudian dia berjalan menuju jendela. Menatap langit sore yang sudah mulai datang, perlahan dia menarik nafas dan berbalik. Menghadap kedua professor itu dan juga bibinya "Itu urusan pribadiku"

"Bibi tidak setuju"

Gadis itu menatap bibinya, kemudian dia berbicara dengan nada memberontak yang baru kali ini dia perdengarkan kepada bibinya "Apa maksud bibi? Bibi tidak bisa melarangku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

Wanita itu menghela nafas "Kazuto memiliki rencana untuk mengembalikanmu ke wujud aslimu Suzuka, dan aku menyetujui rencananya" Karin menatap bibinya dengan penuh ketidak percayaan "Wujud asli?" perlahan gadis itu tertawa, tawanya terdengar sangat kosong dan hampa.

"Kalau Suzuka adalah wujud asliku, lalu Karin itu wujud apa? Wujud palsu? Atau sekedar topeng belaka?"

Wanita itu terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin, demikian juga kedua professor itu. Kemudian Karin menatap mereka bertiga dengan sebuah tatapan yang... tidak biasa.

"Aku adalah Karin Hanazono, putri dari Suzuka Kujyou. Hal itu adalah hal yang kuyakini selama ini, dan tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun"

Wanita itu mendekatinya "Tidak, Karin adalah sebuah penyamaran. Penyamaran adikku" Karin tertawa sinis, tatapan matanya melekat pada iris wanita itu, dan tatapan itu bukan tatapan biasa, melainkan tatapan sinis yang membuat siapapun merinding.

"Suzuka adalah masa la-"

"Dia bukan masa lalu-mu! Dia adalah dirimu sekarang dan di masa depan"

Mendengar ucapan bibinya, dia tertawa. Kemudian dia menatap langit di luar jendela "Masa depanku... sedang menanti di rumah..." dia menyandarkan dahinya di jendela sambil tersenyum lembut, matanya yang terpejam seolah menandakan sesuatu yang amat dalam dia rasakan di dalam hatinya.

Kazuto mendekatinya, menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut "Suzuka..." dia mengamati gadis itu, menanti reaksinya. Namun, Karin sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Tatapannya tetap tertuju ke luar jendela, pandangannya seperti merindukan sesuatu.

"Rencana itu membutuhkan waktu, pikirkanlah baik – baik..."

Pria itu kemudian berjalan ke belakang, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Sementara sang bibi menuju dapur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(_)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin menatap ke luar jendela di kamarnya, sudah seminggu dia tinggal di rumah bibinya. Rutinitas yang dia lakukan setiap hari sama saja. Bangun, mandi, membantu bibinya membuat sarapan, sarapan, mengurus rumah, istirahat, dan lain – lain. Kegiatan yang sangat membosankan. Dia merindukan rutinitasnya di mansion Kujyou bersama teman – temannya yang lain.

Siang ini dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan, gadis itu menghela nafas. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan Kazuto ataupun Kirihiko, kecanggungan menguasai mereka.

Kirihiko mengamati gadis itu, walau dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu. Dia mengerti perasaan gadis itu. Perlahan dia melihat air mata gadis itu jatuh, sementara dia melihat Kazuto berdiri tidak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Dasar bodoh..." gumamnya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(_)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin memandang langit malam, kemudian dia menuju keyboard di dekat jendela. Keyboard itu kemarin dibeli oleh pamannya begitu dia tahu Karin mencintai dunia music dan seni tarik suara.

Gadis itu memainkan beberapa tuts, kemudian dia memainkannya selama beberapa saat. Perlahan gadis itu menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi.

"Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matter no~" gadis itu mulai tenggelam dalam lagunya "Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite~" gadis itu tersenyum lembut "Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite~ omoide ga yasashiku natta ne~"

Tanpa dia sadari. Kazuto, Kirihiko, dan juga bibi beserta pamannya menyaksikannya.

"Hoshino furu basho de~ anata ga waratte irukoto wo~ itsumo negatteta~ ima tookutemo~ mata aeru yo ne~"

Instrument lembut pun dimainkan, kemudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, tidak lama kemudian gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Kukira ada hantu yang mengamatiku"

Paman gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian dia mendekatinya dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut "Sudah waktunya tidur anak manis" Karin menatap pamannya dengan tatapan polos nan lugu.

"Karin masih mau bernyanyi"

Pria tua itu menghela nafas, menimbang apakah dia bisa membiarkan keponakannya terus bermain sendirian. Sebenarnya dia menyuruh Karin tidur itu hanya sebuah alasan. Karena dia dan istrinya akan pergi. Kemudian dia mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa jam tidurmu"

Karin hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian dia mengamati paman dan bibinya pergi meninggalkannya bersama Kazuto dan Kirihiko. Gadis itu memainkan beberapa nada, mengacuhkan kedua professor yang merupakan teman lamanya.

Selama beberapa saat, perlahan gadis itu mulai merasa risih. Kemudian dia menatap mereka berdua "Apa sekarang kalian punya hobi mengamati orang lain?" gadis itu menyiratkan rasa tidak senangnya dalam nada suaranya.

Kirihiko menghela nafas, dia menatap gadis itu dengan sinis "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu" gadis itu menatapnya dengan dingin dan jauh lebih sinis "Itu jadi urusanku jika objek yang diamati itu adalah aku"

"Sepertinya kau jadi gadis yang sangat menyebalkan Suzuka"

Karin tersenyum mengejek "Tidak lebih menyebalkan darimu kok, Kirihiko-jii, pantas saja Kirio-senpai sangat menyebalkan, beda sekali dengan Kirika-senpai yang baik hati"

Mereka berdua saling melempar death glare terbaik yang mereka miliki, membuat Kazuto menghela nafas dan memikirkan cara untuk membuat mereka berhenti bersikap seperti itu.

Karin menatap ke luar jendela, kemudian dia menghela nafas. Dia memainkan beberapa nada, bermaksud menenangkan pikirannya. Entah kenapa dia berniat menyanyikan beberapa lagu.

"Kodoku na kagakusha ni, tsukurareta robotto, dekibae wo iu nara~ kiseki. Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore ha kokoro to iu~ puroguramu. Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi, hitori de nokosareta, kiseki no robotto ha, negau~ shiritai ano hito ga, inochi no owari made, watashi ni tsukutteta... kokoro~"

Kazuto menatap Kirihiko yang sebal, pria itu menghela nafas sambil menarik sahabat lamanya "Biarkan saja, dunianya sudah berbeda dengan kita" Kirihiko menatapnya dengan mata berkilat - kilat "Lalu kau mau membiarkannya?" Kazuto mengangguk kecil sambil menatap bintang "Untuk sementara waktu..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(_)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

gadis berambut light brown itu memandang langit, hari ini dia akan memberi keputusan. Dia tidak akan kembali menjadi Suzuka. Dan itu adalah keputusan finalnya. Dengan langkah mantab dia mendekati Kazuto "Aku... adalah Karin..." Kazuto memandangnya, membiarkan gadis itu meneruskan ucapannya "... dan sampai kapanpun aku adalah Karin... tidak perduli apapun kata orang"

Pria itu tersenyum "Kau benar, Karin"

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tidak percaya "Eh?" sementara Kazuto menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut "Suzuka adalah istri dan juga ibu yang sangat baik, aku mencintainya dengan tulus, kemudian..." pria itu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Karin "... kau adalah putri yang sangat kami banggakan, seperti Himeka dan Kazusa"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, kemudian dia memeluk Kazuto seperti anak kecil "Aku mengerti, ayah"

Mereka berdua tertawa, tanpa mereka sadari. Kirihiko beserta paman dan bibi Karin mengamati mereka sambil tersenyum lega.

Nitsuki: "Rin..."

Ringo: "Doushite aneki?"

Nitsuki: "Cerita ini..."

Ringo: "Ya?"

Karin, Nitsuki: "Gaje!"

Ringo: "Oh ya? Rin tidak tahu... menurut Rin cerita seperti ini boleh juga"

Karin: "Kenapa aku harus ketemu dia lagi?! Bosan tau!" (nunjuk Kirihiko)

Ringo: "Karena Ringo pikir menarik"

Karin: "GAK TERIMA!" (ngejitak kepala Rin)

Ringo: "Ittai yo~"

Karin: "Pokoknya gak boleh! Yang ini udah cukup!"

Ringo: "Terserah, yang bikin cerita kan Ringo. ano minna~ review please~"

A/N: List lagu sebagai berikut. (Apaan, padahal Cuma 2)

Shizukana Yoru Ni

Kokoro


End file.
